JE058: Imitation Confrontation
is the 17th episode of Pokémon: Johto League Champions. Synopsis While resting at a local towns Pokémon Center, Ash and co. meet their old friend Duplica, disguised as Nurse Joy (However Brock could see through her disguise). Apparently she's in town to attend an acting convention and to have a new Ditto she nicknamed "Mini-Dit" examined. She reveals that the thing that's wrong with it is that, even though it can duplicate other Pokémon, it can't match the size of really tall Pokémon like Brock's Onix. Later Team Rocket come up with a plan to steal Mini-Dit, which succeeds. Will Duplica ever find Mini-Dit again? And does Duplica know something about Jessie's Wobbuffet she doesn't? Episode Plot The heroes are supposed to wait for a friend at the Center, but see nobody present. Nurse Joy and her Chansey come, telling the other Nurse Joy is performing an examination. Brock comes to her and concludes this Nurse Joy is an imposter. The heroes witness that Chansey is Ditto, while Nurse Joy is Duplica. She shows them a poster of Pokémon Acting Contest, in which she would like to perform. Team Rocket watch and Jessie reminds James and Meowth it is that Ditto trainer. They know the boss would like if they brought Ditto to him. The heroes and Duplica come to the Center and her other Ditto, nicknamed Mini-Dit, is glad to see her after the examination. The heroes wonder why would it be examined. Duplica shows them. Mini-Dit transforms into Pikachu, then Togepi, which looks like the real Pikachu and Togepi. Duplica asks to send a big Pokémon and Brock sends Onix. Mini-Dit transforms and the heroes are very surprised to see it transformed into an Onix, but remains very tiny. Team Rocket see that and plan to catch this phenomenon. Misty sees Duplica catches strangest, wackiest and abnormal Pokémon. Duplica is hurt by those words, so Misty corrects herself she meant it in a good way. Ash encourages her, as having Ditto can mean having every Pokémon knowing every move. He challenges her to a battle, sending Totodile to battle Mini-Dit. Mini-Dit transforms and uses Scary Face to frighten Totodile, who laughs at that attempt. Totodile uses Water Gun and hits Mini-Dit, who goes to use Hydro Pump. It fails and Duplica learns Ash's Totodile does not know that move yet. Still, it tackles Totodile, who gets hurt. Duplica tells Ash Totodile should know more attacks, so he orders Totodile to use Bite. Suddenly, Jessie and James appear on the roof, being dressed as Ash and Duplica. As they distract the heroes, Meowth sneaks and takes Mini-Dit away. Team Rocket announces they will capture all of their Pokémon and run away. Ash and Duplica are about to go, but notice Mini-Dit disappeared. The heroes come to the Center and see Nurse Joy, who only reports the damaged roof. She claims no Pokémon have been stolen, but Duplica sees her Mini-Dit is gone. Brock sees Team Rocket took Mini-Dit while they made the distraction. Team Rocket are pleased, but James wonders why haven't they stolen the other Pokémon. Jessie reminds him every time they get greedy Pikachu blasts them off and they get nothing in the end. James wonders what they can do with this squishy Pokémon. Meowth tells his plan: when they are showing the Mini-Dit being transformed as a tiny Arbok, a collector would come and train his Dragonite for the Ditto. Jessie and James like that plan. Meowth tells they can steal back this Ditto and repeat the process every time. Meowth tells Ditto to follow the rules and it will go back home. The heroes have looked over the place, but not even Noctowl or Ditto (who transformed into Noctowl) have found them. Joy comes and reports that some people at a nearby village are trying to sell a tiny Arbok. Many are interested, but Jessie and James are starting to doubt Meowth's plan will work. Meowth tells them to get back to business. Suddenly, the heroes come and are suspicious of this mini Arbok, then ask where did they get them. Jessie and James bluff the story is too intense to be told. Ash sees something is familiar about these two, who propose to trade Pikachu for Arbok. Ash refuses, while Jessie and James continue to pester, causing Meowth to bash them. The heroes see it is Team Rocket, who go to take Pikachu away. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt and bashes them to a tree, setting Mini-Dit free. Jessie sends Arbok and Wobbuffet comes out as well. Jessie goes to call him back, but Meowth reminds Jessie he can use Counter. Duplica has her Ditto transform into Arbok and Mini-Dit into Wobbuffet. Due to Mini-Dit's small size, the people are amazed by it. Ditto uses Tackle, but gets hit by Wobbuffet's Counter. Arbok uses Poison Sting, which Mini-Dit reflects via Counter and while Arbok dodges, James almost gets hit by it. Meowth advises James to take Pikachu since they are distracted, so James sends Weezing on Pikachu. Ditto uses Wrap and stops Weezing. Ash joins as a 3-on-3 battle, so Pikachu uses Thunderbolt. Wobbuffet reflects the attack back and Duplica has an idea. She taunts Jessie as her Mini-Dit is 10 times better than her Wobbuffet and claims she is afraid to battle. Arbok uses Tackle, which gets pushed away by Counter. Weezing uses Sludge, so Mini-Dit uses Mirror Coat to reflect it back. Duplica explains Counter is for physical attacks, while Mirror Coat is for special attacks which Meowth thinks it is put on sport cars. James sees Mini-Dit was trying to protect itself, as Duplica knows Mini-Dit felt she would find it and played along. Jessie cannot take it and goes to defeat Duplica, so James advises she should have her Wobbuffet reflect the attacks back. Ditto and Mini-Dit transform into Pikachu and with him use Thunder. Jessie cannot remember which attack should be used to counter, so asks of Wobbuffet to use its best judgement. Thunder strikes and Team Rocket blasts off, as Wobbuffet used the move in wrong time. At the Center, Duplica presents her Ditto. She chooses an Ursaring and Mini-Dit transforms into it, making Misty to comment it looks like a tiny teddy bear. Ash and Brock clarify to Duplica Mini-Dit is special for that trait, so Duplica thinks of making a Ditto team, which have their own ways of transforming. Ash sees she could be a Ditto master, but she reminds him they have a battle to finish. Misty warns Ash they need to get going, but Ash tells they need to conclude the battle, so they go outside. Meanwhile, James found a fact about Wobbuffet. Jessie does not trust it, as the Mini-Dit was half size of Wobbuffet and had half brain, so wonders how could it be smarter than her own. Debuts Pokémon Teddiursa (poster) Move Mirror Coat Quotes :"I remember you, do you remember me?" - Duplica Trivia *Duplica enters a double battle with her Ditto and Mini-Dit against Jessie and her Arbok and Wobbuffet. *The "Who's That Pokémon?" is Ninetales. Gallery Brock sees this Nurse Joy is a fraud JE058 2.jpg Two Pikachu appear JE058 3.jpg Misty adores the Mini-Dit's Togepi transformation JE058 4.jpg Misty has a mini Onix JE058 5.jpg Duplica is hurt by Misty's words JE058 6.jpg Mini-Dit's Scary Face JE058 7.jpg Ash's Totodile laughs at Mini-Dit's attempt JE058 8.jpg Mini Dit gets hit by Water Gun JE058 9.jpg Jessie and James, dressed as Ash and Duplica JE058 10.jpg Meowth steals the Mini-Dit JE058 11.jpg Jessie's Scary Face JE058 12.jpg Jessie and James imagine having a Dragonite JE058 13.jpg Jessie and James propose a trade JE058 14.jpg Duplica has her Ditto transformed JE058 15.jpg Mini-Dit wraps Weezing JE058 16.jpg Meowth's Fury Swipes backfired JE058 17.jpg The Pikachu are about to use Thunder }} Category:Pokémon: Johto League Champions Episodes Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes featuring alternate colored Pokémon